The Star that Blazes Brightest
by Kinoki
Summary: [Chapter 2 Added] Usagi, Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon, she has many forms. She takes a new form after a difficult battle and is teleported to the pilot's dimension...
1. Your Star

**The Star that Blazes Brightest**

--+--

"Moon Eternaru... Make-up!" Usagi shouted. White, glistening feathers surrounded her body, two large wings stretched from her back as the ever familiar transformation transpired. Where Tsukino Usagi once stood; Eternal Sailor Moon glared up at the evil entity.

"_**Do you really believe you can kill me?**_" the dark shadow cried loudly. It raised it's arms and let out a piercing scream. Eternal Sailor Moon covered her ears, watching as the shadow leapt into the air, landing on top of a ledge in the endless space.

"Aito Seigino Sailor Fuku Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon! - Tsukini kawatte... oshiokiyo!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"_**Still saying that cute, little speech? After all these years, you're still a weak, little girl, with no clue. You can't fight me, you can't win. Your words of love, peace and happiness will do nothing for you this time, princess.**_"

Sailor Moon dropped her arms. It was right. She didn't know how to fight this thing. Every other time, her friends were there to help her - whether in body or spirit - but this time...

_"Guys! Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Usagi shouted. She was surrounded by large crystals, in each of them stood one of her senshi; her friends. Magic kept them from her, kept them from everything. Even Luna and Artemis were trapped. This wasn't like last time. The senshi might never go free. Usagi fell to the ground in tears, in front of her stood Endymion turned to stone._

_Chaos' magic was too strong. Many times she had come; as Sailor Moon, trying with all her might to break them free._

_"Its not fair!" she cried, wiping her face, "You can't just stay like that! You have to help me! I can't beat Chaos on my own! I can't beat it... I'm not strong! Not like you guys!"_

Sailor Moon grabbed her brooch. Memories of her battle with Galaxia came flooding back, Chaos had taken control of her. Chaos was pure evil. There was no way of truly defeating it. The cost to truly rid their universe of evil was too great.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked over at the cauldron. It shown bright, with the power of... hope. Here, here was the beginning of so many lives. The stars swirled and twinkled.

'This is what I'm protecting,' she thought, 'Even if it means... giving up the rest of my life to...'

"To keep you from destroying them, I will! I, Eternal Sailor Moon - the champion of love, and justice, and hope! Chaos, I will! I won't do it alone--because I know my friends - if they were here - would give me the strength--but I know that I don't need them here, because they believe in me! I can protect the people who can't protect themselves! Because I love them, I want to protect them! I will never fade from this world that I love!"

Eternal Sailor Moon ripped the golden brooch from her bow, a brilliant light consuming her.

"Crystal of the Moon! Hear my plea! Give me the power to fight! Give me the power to protect the people that I so desperately love!" tears fell from Sailor Moon's eyes as her Eternal Tier transformed, a silver crystal shined brilliantly in its place as Sailor Moon once again transformed.

"I am the queen of light! I am the power that destroys the evil that threatens this galaxy! I am Queen Serenity, future ruler of Crystal Tokyo!" Serenity floated above Chaos, a look of determination on her face.

This was it. This was her chance to seal Chaos away--maybe not forever, but until the time Sailor Cosmos is born into the world with the power to control Chaos.

Chaos laughed again, **_"Yes! Use your energy and die little queen! You cannot defeat me! Let darkness consume this galaxy!"_** black balls of energy swarmed around the two, ducking in and out of the cauldron, growing bigger and bigger.

Serenity raised her arms up, the crystal floating inbetween them.

"Silver Moon Crystal!" she shouted, shouted so the heavens would open and heed to her cries, so her friends would hear her and know that she wouldn't let them down.

The golden glow of Serenity's crystal shined against Chaos, shined against the shadows. Chaos grew, roaring with anger as it sent its dark energy in retaliation.

Soon the brilliance of Serenity's crystal surpassed Chaos' darkness, the space which the two enemies had stood was covered in white light. Far away, ten crystals shattered, and the senshi who had once been sealed there looked at one another. A man stood in the midst of them, his body turned to stone, began to crumble away and reveal Prince Endymion.

Chaos screamed in pain as its body was torn away by the light. The light that erupted from the _star that blazes brightest_. Serenity could feel her life force ebbing away and she began to feel weak. She closed her eyes, feeling the sailor crystal pull away from her body. A voice sang in the distance, waking Serenity from her reverie, in front of her was a beautiful woman in a white sailor suit,

**"Usagi-chan! Thank-you for showing me the courage I need! ****I am Cosmos! Feel the love that emits from those you hold close to your heart! Leave this cauldron that you may rest, for your battles here are over, and your peace is well deserved!"**

--+--

"Chibi..." a little girl, about two or three years old, wandered the roads of some unknown country-side. Fields with wild sunflowers ran on and on in every direction, a tall mountain stood from afar, watching the small child.

She scratched her head, looking around in confusion. Where were the big buildings? All the people? Sure, the flowers were pretty, but she had been hoping for something... more.

Sighing, she lifted a white parasol over her head and headed down the long, dirt road.

--+--

**Notes:**

This is a bit of a teaser, eh? Well, this is like the ending of StarS, but I'm changing how Usagi defeats Chaos--this version she doesn't, don't hope for some magnificent battle at the end between them, because Chaos is Sailor Cosmos' battle, and Usagi has to realize that she isn't alone to always fight the battles. There are other senshi that help protect the universe.

I don't own Sailormoon or Gundamwing. I only own the plot. And thats the only time I'm saying it!

The story plot is weird to me. I haven't really thought it through, but I guess this is just gonna be a really short story compared to the other ones. Basically, during the battle with Chaos, Queen Serenity Usagi uses up all the power of the crystal to seal Chaos away and ends up being teleported away safely by the Sailor Starlights, Kakyuu and Galaxia. Of course, she ends up being sent to the Gundamwing dimension as Chibi-Chibi, Galaxia lending the form to Usagi just in case someone goes looking for her.


	2. Tail Waltz

**The Star that Blazes Brightest**

--+--

Duo stared up at the falling snowflakes, he grinned up at the crystalline water ice. Not even the weather ceased to amaze him these days. He had found hope in the world, in how life was just...everywhere. This new outlook on everything must've had something to do with Duo's heart. Duo's heart was always beating, like the wings of a hummingbird, it fluttered at the mere sight of _her_.

Tsukino Usagi was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Her hair, cut to mid-back, was silver. _Silver_, as if such a hair color were normal, of course the princess would have to have such exotic features. The word--exotic--it wasn't even enough to desribe the long, glorious strands.

She was one of the most cheerful people he'd ever met, and her happiness was contagious. Her big cornflower blue eyes would gaze up at him with radiance when he would walk into the room. The classroom. He would always come to that class early, just to make sure no-one else came and took that one seat next to her. During class the both of them would ignore the teacher, with her staring out the window in a daze, and him stealing glances at every possible moment.

He was so sure she felt the same about him, the way she acted a little shyer around him, how he would catch her looking at herself in those little mirrors before turning to greet him. He never let her know he saw her fixing her hair or putting on lip gloss though. If only he could tell her how he felt. But if anyone found out, he'd probably get in trouble.

Being undercover was hard.

--+--

"Tsukino, Usagi,"

Minako sighed.

"Tsukino, Usagi," the voice repeated, this time with a little edge.

Minako tried not to laugh as she saw the school's soccer players practicing--one of them had been hit in the head with the ball. The tall player stumbled around, with another obviously apologizing to him profusely.

"Tsukino, USAGI!"

'Crap,' she thought, 'I forgot, thats me!'

"Here!" she called across the classroom, seeing her friend Duo laughing softly--so as not to be caught by their Biology teacher. She glared at him. He would face her wrath later.

'I have to be careful,' she thought...carefully, 'Setsuna warned me about _them_. I can't keeo slipping up! I have to keep Usagi safe!'

--+--

**futari shite odoru yo shippo ga fuwa  
atarashii tomodachi yoroshikuda nyu**

Little Chibi Chibi sighed again, something that had become a bit of a habit, with her. She pulled her little umbrella along in the dirt, pushing any limp flowers out of her way. So far she had run into a flock of rather mean crows, several creepy garden spiders, and her new best friend--a scarecrow. Sadly, his mother wouldn't let her stay, the last post that had stood next to the pair was reserved for his father--who was currently out of town. Possibly on scarecrowish business of some sort.

She was relieved to be hidden from the sun's hot rays, the weather here was hot, which probably meant it was either some time in the late summer or early fall, since most of the sunflowers had bloomed. This giant species looming protectively over her head. It was strange, after all, weren't sunflowers usually kept at least a few inches apart? These were all pushed close together. Maybe they were wild? But with their perfectly straight rows it didn't seem likely.

When it became too dense for little child to get through, she would wield her umbrella as a mighty weapon, and brandish it with majesty! She opened it up and pushed right on through, but not without getting a few of their tempermental leaves shoved in her face. She realized she didn't really have to do this, but it was better to be hidden by the flowers, than be out on that dirt road where people could see her. She wasn't sure who to trust in this time, or where she was--or where she was going! But she figured that, if anything, she could figure out how it was this world needed her help. Little Chibi Chibi figured it did, since she had been sent here--or maybe Galaxia sent her here because she liked the sunflowers' seeds or something. So now she had to find someone who knew what they were doing, an ally, maybe even another sailor senshi!

**ohisama ga miteru nyu pokapoka fuwa  
atarashii tomodachi mitsuketanda nyu**

**rojiura no osanpo wakekko de RANCHI  
mattari de ottori itsumo issho nyu**

Sooner than expected, the day grew dark, and Chibi Chibi was wandering around blindly, her umbrella still in front of her, just in case. She had to get out of the field before she got too tired. This probably wasn't the safest place to rest, what with those crows and their beady little eyes and all.

She remembered Hino Rei. Her long black hair, how she would walk around so gracefully in her priestess robes. The crows in the shrine lived as her pets. Chibi Chibi wondered how she had tamed them so well. Maybe it was because Rei hadn't had many--or any--friends before Tsukino Usagi had come along, and so the crows had taken pity on her. But then, they were Phobos and Deimos, and meant to be the guardians of the princess of Mars. 'I guess its a good thing they're her friends then,' Chibi Chibi thought.

**mawaru mawaru shippo no WARUTSU  
tanoshii koto sagashite asobo**

As Chibi Chibi poked through the vast field in darkness, she wondered what had happened to her sailor senshi. Their sailor crystals--or star seeds had been taken, but something told her they hadn't gone into The Cauldron. Maybe they had been misplaced. Maybe she could find them again.

Maybe she could find them _here_. Little Chibi Chibi froze, excitement bubbling through her, the thought of seeing her senshi--her friends--again was so much...with renewed vigor she took off, ready to beat the flowers to death if it meant reuniting with them again.

**kotoba nante naku temo kokoro ga fuwa  
daisukina tomodachi "hokkemirin"**

**DANBOORU ohiru ne munyumunyu no negoto  
onnaji yume o mita oishikatta nyu**

Little Usagi smiled up at the tall building before her. Now this was what she was talking about! Civilization at last, it had taken weeks for her to walk all that way...

Thank goodness for magic, otherwise she never would have survived that _wilderness_. Whether or not you can count sunflower fields as a wilderness wasn't the real point, all the walking and dirt--then the rain--had really worn the kid out.

Maybe she shouldn't mention the large tractor that had nearly run her over and chopped her to bits?

So anyway, her umbrella had served as far more than just a sword and shield. It had helped her get breakfast! As well as lunch and dinner, too. She thanked her umbrella for being so cool. And she thanked God for letting those little idiots get so scared and leave their food behind for her.

Chibi Chibi, while she was indeed the reincarnation of Usagi, she was also a little monster. A little monster who scared a couple away on their picnic and ate all their yummy sandwiches.

**mawaru mawaru shippo no WARUTSU  
tanoshii koto sagashite asobo**

--+--

**_"As of late, there have been many reports of monster sightings at night, some have been reported to be flying. We at the ESUN are unsure of whether this information is accurate, however, are working to identify with these UFOs--"_**

Hiiro glared at the television set. Then he glared at Relena for turning it off.

"You don't believe this nonsense is true, do you?" she asked him, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." he looked into her sapphire eyes, "You're in danger right now, I've received word that the 'monsters' are going to target you."

Relena scoffed, waving her hand, "Everyone is targetting me, and I'm not saying I'm not worried, but _monsters_?"

"Quatre saw one," was all he replied, and Relena's shock left the room silent.

--+--

"Really Rashid, I'm perfectly _fine_." Quatre chided. The Maganac Corps leader rubbed his chin, he obviously didn't believe his young master. But Quatre was getting sick of being treated like a child, he had been confined to this stupid bed for two long weeks. His wounds had had plenty of time to heal, and nothing had been broken, yet the large man insisted on 'taking care of everything' and locking him up in his bedroom.

He even barred the windows--making Quatre's home feel like more of a prisoner than usual.

"Rashid, I need to get in touch with the other pilots!" his voice almost becoming a whine.

"But you already called that young Trowa! He can just tell the others what happened!"

"I don't care! I'm getting out of this bed right now--and if you stop me I'll, I'll _fire_ you!"

--+--

**Notes:**

Song taken from episode 46 of Digi Charat Nyo!

Holy crap, I just realized a second ago that I haven't updated this since September. Sorry guys. Really, I am, I totally forgot! As a treat, I've made this longer than originally intended to! Man, this sucks, it doesn't feel like its been that long! I'll try harder next time...R&R!


End file.
